Brothers Karamazov Subtitulo
1 00:00:03,165 --> 00:00:11,393 =MOSFILM 2 00:00:13,181 --> 00:00:16,626 =Fyodor Mikhailovich =Dostoevsky 3 00:00:17,191 --> 00:00:21,667 =THE BROTHERS KARAMAZOV =LAS FRATES KARAMAZOV 4 00:00:22,365 --> 00:00:27,984 ;Screenplay and Directed ;by Ivan PYRYEV :Scenario y Dirigita :par Ivan PYRYEV 5 00:00:28,495 --> 00:00:31,106 ;Starring: :Protagonisando: 6 00:00:31,704 --> 00:00:35,188 =Mikhail ULIANOV 7 00:00:35,871 --> 00:00:39,387 =Lionella PYRYEVA 8 00:00:40,092 --> 00:00:43,722 =Kirill LAVROV 9 00:00:44,199 --> 00:00:47,688 =Andrei MYAGKOV 10 00:00:48,368 --> 00:00:51,233 =Mark PRUDKIN 11 00:00:51,982 --> 00:00:56,058 =Svetlana KORKOSHKO =Valentin NIKULIN 12 00:00:56,709 --> 00:00:59,252 ;Also starring: :Anće Protagonisando: 13 00:00:59,820 --> 00:01:03,190 =P. PAVLENKO =N. SVETLOVIDOV 14 00:01:03,191 --> 00:01:04,876 =A. ABRIKOSOV =E. TETERIN 15 00:01:04,877 --> 00:01:06,561 =G. YUKHTIN 16 00:01:07,080 --> 00:01:09,892 =N. PODGORNY =V. MATOV 17 00:01:09,893 --> 00:01:11,299 =I. VLASOV =V. KOLPAKOV 18 00:01:11,300 --> 00:01:12,705 =S. CHEKAN 19 00:01:14,017 --> 00:01:15,411 =O. CHUVAEVA =E. URUSOVA 20 00:01:15,412 --> 00:01:16,805 =A. DANILOVA 21 00:01:17,829 --> 00:01:20,884 ;Director of Photography ;Sergei VRONSKY :Director de Fotografia :Sergei VRONSKY 22 00:01:21,623 --> 00:01:25,256 ;Production Designer ;Stalen VOLKOV :Produccion Deseñador :Stalen VOLKOV 23 00:01:25,869 --> 00:01:28,615 ;Sound Engineer - Eugeny KASHKEVICH ;Composer - Isaak SHVARTS :Son engińero - Eugeny KASHKEVICH :Compositor - Isaak SHVARTS 24 00:01:28,616 --> 00:01:31,362 =Conductor - E. KHACHATURYAN 25 00:01:32,163 --> 00:01:36,767 ;English subtitles by Douglas Willett ;and Maria Kurchatova Lopes Pereira :English subtitulos par Douglas Willett :y Maria Kurchatova Lopes Pereira 26 00:02:07,809 --> 00:02:11,004 ;Creative Association ;LUTCH :Creativa Asociacion :LUTCH 27 00:04:21,207 --> 00:04:24,981 ;Excuse me, father, ;where can I find Father Zosimus? :Perdone, padre, :u j p trov padre Zosimus? 28 00:04:25,149 --> 00:04:28,868 ;Father Zosimus lives in the hermitage. ;He never leaves it. :Padre Zosimus viv en la ermiterio. :Il ne jame lezerle. 29 00:04:29,458 --> 00:04:31,042 ;It is about 400 to 500 steps ;this way. :Ce circ 400 a 500 passos :će via. 30 00:04:31,589 --> 00:04:36,763 ;Through those gates, and through ;the forest. I will show you. :Thru esas portas, y thru :la foresta. jva monstrerte. 31 00:04:36,949 --> 00:04:38,356 ;I appreciate it. :J apreciarle. 32 00:04:45,120 --> 00:04:45,990 ;Here it is. :Ici sa esse. 33 00:04:47,226 --> 00:04:50,217 ;Oh, dear, your hat... ;- Oh, yes... :Oh, dear, tua cappello... ;- Oh, oui... 34 00:05:04,091 --> 00:05:06,153 ;Bless me, Your Reverence. :Benedirme, Tua Reverencia. 35 00:05:06,562 --> 00:05:09,333 ;In the name of the Father, ;the Son and the Holy Spirit. :En la nom de la Padre, :La Filo y la Sancta Espirito. 36 00:05:11,051 --> 00:05:15,497 ;I beg your forgiveness but ... ;my father's servant, Smerdiakov, :J petir tua pardon m ... :mi padre'sk servanto, Smerdiakov, 37 00:05:16,843 --> 00:05:20,680 ;said that the meeting was at one, ;but now I find out ... :diri q la reunion śi a' una, :m aora j trovar extor ... 38 00:05:21,749 --> 00:05:24,915 ;Calm down, it's nothing that you ;are a little late. Do not worry. :Calmarte basor, ce nada q tu :e un pu retard. Ne preocuper. 39 00:05:25,089 --> 00:05:26,368 ;I am grateful. :je agradecida. 40 00:05:36,552 --> 00:05:38,026 ;Why are you silent, ;Piotr Aleksandrovich? :Perq tu e silencious, :Piotr Aleksandrovich? 41 00:05:38,188 --> 00:05:39,290 ;Continue. :Continuar 42 00:05:39,790 --> 00:05:44,380 ;Allow me to change the subject. ;This subject is too intricate. :Concederme changermon la subjeto. :Će subjeto e tro intricata. 43 00:05:45,533 --> 00:05:48,121 ;Here Ivan Fiodorovich is laughing at us. :Ici Ivan Fiodorovich rirando a' nos. 44 00:05:48,611 --> 00:05:50,591 ;He probably has ;something curious to say. :Il a probablemente :qelqa curious a dir. 45 00:05:51,179 --> 00:05:54,681 ;If he really believes the strange and paradoxical ;statement that he made a few days ago... :Si il veramente creer la estrańa y paradoxal :declaracion q il fi un pu dias fa... 46 00:05:55,025 --> 00:05:57,192 ;It was nothing special, ;just a small statement about love. :Sa śi nada special, :juste una puti estatament sur amor. 47 00:05:57,964 --> 00:06:00,040 ;I think that there is ;no law of Nature :j pens q ilya :no lex de Nature 48 00:06:01,158 --> 00:06:04,056 ;saying that a man should love humanity... :dirant q un om deva amer humanite... 49 00:06:05,278 --> 00:06:08,084 ;And if there is, and there ;is love in the world, :Y si ilya, y ilya :amor en la mondo, 50 00:06:09,452 --> 00:06:13,370 ;it is not because of some Natural law, ;but only because people :ce ne pa car d' qel Lex Natural :m solmente car om 51 00:06:13,405 --> 00:06:14,906 ;believe in their immortality. :crer en liur inmortalite. 52 00:06:15,086 --> 00:06:17,625 ;If this belief is destroyed, :Si esta crencia e destruita, 53 00:06:18,176 --> 00:06:21,278 ;people will lose not only ;their love for their neighbor, :gens va perd ne sole :liur amor per liur vecino, 54 00:06:21,313 --> 00:06:24,055 ;but every living force ;keeping them alive. :ma cada vivaus forća :mantenirant les viva. 55 00:06:24,851 --> 00:06:27,296 ;Without belief in immortality ;nothing will be immoral, :Sin crencia en inmortalite :nada sera inmoral, 56 00:06:28,449 --> 00:06:32,847 ;everything will be permitted, ;from egoism to murder. :cadacosa va permititer, :de egoismo a omicider. 57 00:06:33,594 --> 00:06:38,542 ;And not only permitted, but accepted ;as being reasonable and necessary. :Y ne sole permitita, m acceptita :az esse razonable y necesaria. 58 00:06:38,844 --> 00:06:45,521 ;Excuse me, then murder should not only ;be permitted, but accepted :Excuser mwa, pues omicidio e ne deva sole :pemitita, m acceptita 59 00:06:45,736 --> 00:06:51,353 ;as the most necessary and intelligent ;outcome for any atheist? :az la pli necesaria y inteligenta :exito per qesel ateista? 60 00:06:51,961 --> 00:06:53,990 ;Is it so? ;- Yes, it is so. :Ce asi? :- Oui, ce asi. 61 00:06:56,772 --> 00:06:58,372 ;I'll remember that! :Jva lembrer eso! 62 00:07:01,012 --> 00:07:06,049 ;Are you really so convinced ;of the consequences :Tu e veramente tal convincita :de la consequencias 63 00:07:06,249 --> 00:07:09,522 ;of people ceasing to believe ;in the soul's immortality? :de gems cesar a crer :en la anima'sk inmortalie? 64 00:07:10,213 --> 00:07:14,497 ;Yes, I insist. There is no virtue ;if there is no immortality. :Oui, j insistir. Ilya no vertue :si ilya no inmortalite. 65 00:07:15,357 --> 00:07:21,027 ;If you believe so, you are either ;blessed or most unhappy. :Si tu crer asi, tu e leqel :benedita o pli malur. 66 00:07:21,140 --> 00:07:22,396 ;Why unhappy? :Perq malur? 67 00:07:23,020 --> 00:07:27,900 ;Because in all probability you do not believe ;in the immortality of your own soul. :Car en toda probabilite tu ne pa crer :en la inmortalite de tua propia soul. 68 00:07:29,573 --> 00:07:30,963 ;Maybe I do not; :Pele j ne pa; 69 00:07:32,431 --> 00:07:33,244 ;you are right. :tu av razon. 70 00:07:34,134 --> 00:07:38,534 ;Your heart still hasn't answered ;this question and is suffering. :Tua col encor ne respondee :esta question y sufrando. 71 00:07:38,863 --> 00:07:42,031 ;You are suffering and enjoying it. :Tu sufrando y le joirando. 72 00:07:43,118 --> 00:07:47,301 ;Martyrs like to enjoy ;their dispair sometimes. :Martires gustar joirmon :liur desperacion qeltexes. 73 00:07:47,355 --> 00:07:48,747 ;It's true, Your Reverence... :Ce vera, Tua Reverencia... 74 00:07:49,329 --> 00:07:50,973 ;Sacred truth! :Sacrarita verita! 75 00:07:52,264 --> 00:07:56,705 ;Excuse me, but can this question ;be answered by me? :Excuser me, m p će question :resolvitar par me? 76 00:07:57,494 --> 00:08:00,470 ;And answered in the affirmative? :Y responditar en la afirmativa? 77 00:08:00,843 --> 00:08:06,327 ;If it can't be decided in the affirmative, ;it will never be decided in the negative. :Si ce p ne pa deciditar en l' afirmativa, :sera ne jame deciditar en la nagativa. 78 00:08:07,664 --> 00:08:13,819 ;That is the peculiarity of your heart, ;and all its suffering is due to it. :Esa e la peculiarite de tua cor, :y toda sus sufrant e devido a se. 79 00:08:14,499 --> 00:08:18,321 ;God grant that your heart will ;attain the answer on earth. :Dio conceder q tua cor va :ateiner la response sur terra. 80 00:08:22,282 --> 00:08:28,513 ;- Most pious and holy elder, this is my son, ;the dearest of my flesh. :- Pli pious y sancta ancian, esta e mi filo, :la pli śer de mi carne. 81 00:08:29,183 --> 00:08:34,803 ;He is my most respectful son: ;Karl Moor, so to speak, :Ele mia pli respectous fila: :Karl Moor, asi a dicir, 82 00:08:36,510 --> 00:08:41,315 ;while this son of mine is the one against whom ;I am seeking justice from you. :mentre će fila f' mia e la una al qi :J buscando justice de ti. 83 00:08:42,201 --> 00:08:46,318 ;This is the undutiful... ;Franz Moor. :Ce la undevious... :Franz Moor. 84 00:08:47,132 --> 00:08:49,540 ;They are both out of Schiller's "Robbers". :lesson bos extor de Schiller'sk "Ladrons". 85 00:08:50,858 --> 00:08:54,881 ;And I am the pitiful count von Moor. :Y je la pitious conte von Moor. 86 00:08:55,635 --> 00:08:58,517 ;Judge and save us. :Juger y salvar nwanos enphasis. 87 00:08:58,930 --> 00:09:03,986 ;We need not only your prayers ;but your prophecies as well! :Nos neces ne sola tua priestas :m tua profecia tanbien! 88 00:09:04,212 --> 00:09:07,355 ;Speak without buffoonery :Parler sin bufonerie 89 00:09:08,163 --> 00:09:13,419 ;and don't begin by insulting ;the members of your family. :y ne comensar par insultar :la membros de tua familia. 90 00:09:13,775 --> 00:09:15,285 ;This is an unbecoming comedy! :Ce una comedie empropia!